My Life Would a Suck Without You
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Rosalie e Emmet passam por uma fase de brigas. Ela, com seu jeito individualista; ele, a eterna criança. Mas um não consegue viver sem o outro! Música de Kelly Clarkson, que eu amo demais /


**My Life Would Suck Without You**

N.A.: Infelizmente a saga Twilight não pertence a mim. Se pertencesse, eu faria o Jasper me morder em lugares que até os Volturi duvidariam *_*

Rosalie e Emmet passam por uma fase de brigas. Ela, com seu jeito individualista; ele, a eterna criança. Mas um não consegue viver sem o outro! Música de Kelly Clarkson, que eu amo demais ^^/

**Rosalie PoV**

Mais uma briga. É a quinta, só nas últimas duas semanas. Não aguento mais o jeito totalmente infantil de Emmett Cullen. Elesó pensa em esportes, em brincadeiras, em palhaçadas, em ingressar Bella nos costumes de nossa família. Pelo amor de Deus, ela tem o próprio esposo para fazer isso!

_**Guess this means you're sorry**_

_**You're standing at my door**_

_**Guess this means you take back**_

_**All you said before**_

_**Like how much you wanted**_

_**Anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back**_

_**But here you are again**_

Agora ele resolveu ficar de cara emburrada só porque perdeu para ela na queda-de-braço. Não deveria, já que ficou tirando sarro da vida sexual deles diante de todo mundo - o que, admito, foi muito hilário até o desafio que a Bella venceu, e agora ele teve de parar com as piadinhas. Com isso, ele tem que suportar as novas brincadeiras dela. Dela, de Edward, de Alice, de Carlisle...até mesmo Esme e Jasper estão tirando uma com a cara de Emmett. Menos eu.

Ou seja, virei o bode espiatório dele. Fazia anos - décadas, para ser mais exata - que ele não ficava cheio de "raivinha" dessa forma. Só acontece quando Emmett perde em alguma disputa ou tem sua força posta em dúvida. E as duas coisas aconteceram de uma vez. Como conseqüência, suas tiradas agora eram direcionadas ao meu cabelo, às minhas roupas, ao meu jeito de andar, ao meu rosto. Até mesmo meu lindo carro virou vítima, pobrezinho.

_**Because we belong together now (Yeah!)**_

_**Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you**_

Não tive mais paciência. Gritei, bati em Emmett, uma briga daquelas memorável, de quebrar árvores e criar os sons de trovão, tão característicos em nossos jogos de baseball. Falei o quanto ele era imaturo, que não era jovem somente em corpo, mas que nunca evoluiria. Pensei que, com isso, ele ficaria calado, pediria desculpas por sua infantilidade.

No entanto, as palavras mais cruéis vieram dele: "_Olha só quem fala! A eterna Miss Pancake! Não deve existir criatura mais materialista que você, Rosalie, que sempre quer os olhares dos mortais! Mesmo que eu não goste! Qualquer uma é melhor que você!_"

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye**_

_**Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight**_

_**I know that I've got issues**_

_**But you're pretty messed up too**_

_**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you**_

Certo, isso foi o fim para mim. Se fosse mortal, estaria chorando bicas de lágrimas. Mas gritei, corri para dentro da casa e Arrumei roupas, sapatos e utensílios dentro de três malas. O resto eu compraria. Sem me despedir direito, deixando olhares perplexos para trás, entrei em meu carro, jogando as malas ali e acelerei pela estrada, cortando para uma pista. Logo estaria fora de Forks, e seguiria até o aeroporto. Para minha raiva maior, Emmett não deu sinais de arrependimento.

Duas semanas depois, escuto alguém bater na porta de meu luxuoso quarto em Paris, há apenas cem metros da Champs Elisèe - meu paraíso na Terra, diga-se de passagem - e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Emmett ali, parado e de cabeça baixa, os olhos direcionados a mim com aquela clássica expressão de cachorrinho abandonado. Dizia estar arrependido, que só falou barbaridades, que eu sempre seria o amor da imortalidade dele.

_**Because we belong together now (Yeah!)**_

_**Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you**_

Depois de mais algumas palavras, de mais alguns "_me perdoa_" e "_eu te amo, sua esquentadinha_", eu o puxei para dentro do quarto, trancando a porta logo em seguida. O beijei de forma faminta, doce, saudosa, quente. Ele puxou meus cabelos com força, o que me fez gemer. Nos conduzimos para a cama enorme e de armação dourada, onde mos atiramos sem o menor cuidado. Certamente a estrutura da cama tinha acabado só com aquilo. Rasgamos nossas roupas e nos amamos, nos possuímos como não fazíamos desde nossa penúltima briga. E podem acreditar...fazer amor com Emmett é a melhor coisa que pode me acontecer. Sempre. Quase nada chega a este patamar divino em que meu Anjinho me leva. Bem, talvez alguns novos pares de Manolo Blanick, mas só isso!

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go**_

_**Oh yeah**_

Nos amamos no quarto, na sala, no banheiro, na cozinha, até mesmo no pequeno corredor da imensa suíte. Acho que perdemos a noção do tempo, pois já havia anoitecido, amanhecido e anoitecido novamente quando finalmente nos deitamos em frente à lareira, aconchegados no tapete tão felpudo que fazia nossos corpos afundarem levemente. Estávamos rindo quando ouvimos o som de algo cair no chão e quebrar-se. Nós dois levantamos e corremos na direção do barulho. Um quadro da época neogótica havia despencado da parede, a moldura e o vidro protetor eram pedacinhos no chão, que também estava muito danificado.

_**Because we belong together now (Yeah!)**_

_**Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you**_

Observei apavorada a destruição que causamos na suíte, nenhum lugar foi poupado! Carlisle visse o tamanho da conta...e o que causamos... Virei o rosto lentamente, possessa, e Emmett estava ali, atrás de mim, rindo como um garotinho de cinco anos que acabara de ganhar um novo _video-game_. Quando viu meu rosto, tudo o que fez foi pegar suas roupas e correr. E eu...bem, eu corri atrás dele, para dar uns bons socos.

É...tudo voltou ao normal. Afinal, eu não consigo pensar em existir sem esse moleque.

_**Because we belong together now (Yeah!)**_

_**Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you**_

N.A.2: Oie pessoinhas e pesoônas O,o/ Se não me engano, este é meu terceiro bebê i,i portanto, é o caçula, e tratem com carinho!! U_u Já planejo uma song com Bella e Jacob, com a linda "See a little light", da Belinda *_* Reviews, okie dokie? Ç_ç Ah sim^^ Valeu genteeeeee pelas reviews em minha songfic com a música do Hanson^^ foi um momento único de inspiração que minha mão trabalhou sozinha...exatamente como agora .-. Oh, yep: a tradução da música está logo abaixo^^

Luv U *___*/

**Minha Vida Seria Um Saco Sem Você**

Acho que isto significa que você está arrependido

Você está em pé na minha porta

Acho que isto significa que você retira

Tudo o que disse antes

Como o quanto você queria

Qualquer uma menos eu

Disse que nunca voltaria

Mas aqui está você novamente

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

Pra sempre unidos, de alguma maneira, aqui, yeah

Você tem um pedaço de mim

E honestamente

Minha vida seria um saco sem você

Talvez eu fui estúpida por te dizer adeus

Talvez eu fui errada por tentar provocar uma briga

Eu sei que tenho problemas

Mas você está muito confuso também

De qualquer forma, Eu descobri que não sou nada sem você

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

Pra sempre unidos, de alguma maneira, aqui, yeah

Você tem um pedaço de mim

E honestamente

Minha vida seria um saco sem você

Estar com você

É tão disfuncional

Eu realmente não deveria sentir saudades

Mas não posso te deixar ir

Oh, yeah!

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

Pra sempre unidos, de alguma maneira, aqui, yeah

Você tem um pedaço de mim

E honestamente

Minha vida seria um saco sem você

Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora, yeah

Pra sempre unidos, de alguma maneira, aqui, yeah

Você tem um pedaço de mim

E honestamente

Minha vida seria um saco sem você


End file.
